27 April 1996
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-04-27 ; Comments *A recording of the last 75 minutes of a two hour show is available on File 1. Selected dance and international tracks available on Files 2,3, though where the source tape changes from the previous show is estimated. Sessions *Ash #2. Session recorded 96-04-14. No known commercial release *Kenickie #2. Repeat of a session first broadcast 09 March 1996. Session recorded 1996-03-01. Available on the Strange Fruit CD – The John Peel Session . Tracklisting *Jah Warrior: Zulu Dub (12" - Zulu / Equal Rights) Jah Warrior JWD 004 @''' *Roni Size, DJ Krust & DJ Die: I Remember (v/a album - Music Box: A New Era In Drum & Bass) Full Cycle FCYLP 01 '''# @''' *Melt-Banana: Ten Dollars A Pile (album - Scratch Or Stitch) '''@ *Llwybr Llaethog: Magnetic (12" - Magnetig) Ankst ANKST 066 #''' '''@ *'File 1' begins *Fall: ‘US 80’s -90’s (Various Artists 7 inch )’ Free with “What’s That Noise” magazine :: (JP: ‘..the address the magazine if you’re one of those melancholy people who has to have everything that The Fall have ever committed to vinyl or any other form - like myself for example.’) *Kenickie: ‘Can I Take You To The Cinema?’ (Peel Session) *Total Output: ‘Density (12 inch )’ Crapshoot CRAPS 5 # ' '@ *For Carnation: ‘Wear The Gold (CD – Marshmallows )’ Matador *Princess Superstar: 'Fried Chicken: A Day In The Life (CD – Strictly Platinum )' 5th Beetle # ' '@ *Ash: ‘Lose Control’ (Peel Session) *DJ Blaff: ‘Dub Ting (12 inch – Love Taken Over )’ Kickin’ Underground Records # ' '@ *Kenickie: ‘Acetone’ (Peel Session) :: (JP: ‘It is impossible to measure how much we love them.’) *Folk Implosion: Palm Of My Hand (7 inch )’ Communion Label :: (JP: ‘I’m gonna introduce into the programme at about this stage every Saturday, until I get bored with it. An exciting spot to be titled: Elvis Is Alive And Living In Sweden.’) *Eilert Pilarm: ‘Blue Suede Shoes (CD - Greatest Hits )’ Green Pig Production @''' *Woodshed: ‘Holloway To Memphis (CD – Forty Miles Of Rough Road )’ Cloak And Dagger Records '''# @/$ *Dymaxion: 'Aha, Sissy Arsonist (7 inch )’ Hemiola #''' :: (6:30 News) *Heads: ‘U33 (CD – Relaxing With )’ Rooster Records *Hustlers Of Culture: ‘Kickin’ Off (CD – Many Styles )’ Wall Of Sound '''# $ *Ash: ‘Darkside, Lightside’ (Peel Session) *Olivia Tremor Control: ‘Curtain Call Pt’ 3 (7 inch – The Giant Day )’ Drug Racer *Kenickie: Come Out Tonite (Peel Session) *D-Tox: ‘Psychopath (12 inch )’ Jolly Roger Records #''' $''' :File 1 ends Tracks marked #''' available on '''File 2 Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 3 Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 4 :: (JP: ‘Thanks very much for listening. Here’s Danny Rampling.’) File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1996-04-27 (incomplete) *2) dat_109.mp3 *3) 1996-04-xx Peel Show LE286 *4) 1996-04-xx-05-xx Peel Show LE287 ;Length *1) 01:17:50 *2) 4:05:05 (1:06:34 to 1:46:49) *3) 1:33:35 (from 1:00:04) (to 1:16:56 additional to File 1)) *4) 1:33:45 (to 14:32) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector. *2) Many thanks to Max-dat. Dat 109 *3) Created from LE286 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel April 1996 Lee Tape 286 *4) Created from LE287 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel April May 1996 Lee Tape 287 ;Available * 1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3,4) Mooo Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes